


Trilogy of Pleasure

by KPfan1013



Series: Tales of Two Sisters [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Kim, James, and Britina get wet in the pool and hot tub, then camp out in Britina’s backyard.
Relationships: Britina/James Possible, Britina/Kim Possible, James Possible/Kim Possible
Series: Tales of Two Sisters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420435
Kudos: 1





	1. Poolside Pleasure

James was resting on the edge of the pool, gazing off into the distance, not a care in the world with a small smile on his face. He blinks slightly in delight as he listen to the moans coming from Britina and Kim within the waters that he kept his legs in. Slowly, he blink again and look down at the two; admiring their actions and how enthusiastic the two were at their current actions.

Both had their eyes shut with Britina holding onto the base of James' cock before his left. Kim was before his right without touching anything, her hands in the water that surround them and ripple against their bodies. The two young women were busy pleasuring the man's cock with Britina focusing on the middle, keeping her head turn to her right as she move her lips and tongue against James' length.

Kim on the other hand was focusing more on James' cockhead. She elevates herself enough to that she could pleasure it in her own way. Unlike Britina, she suck eagerly on her father; savoring his taste within her mouth, moving her lips about him to give him more pleasure and lightly drooling when she could among his cockhead. The enjoyment both women show was clear to James as he stare down at what they had to offer.

It was there breasts that said it all to him, namely their nipples from what he could see. Both of them host hard nipples that poke out a little, much to his enjoyment. He was able to tell that it wasn't the pool's water that made them hard, as the temperature was warm for them all. He knew all too well that they were heavily invested in pleasuring his cock.

Britina stop and lower herself down towards his ballsack, but didn't release him from the grip of her right hand. She sticks out her tongue and begins to lick along the ridges of his ballsack, moaning for him at times with each stroke of her tongue. The taste that floods her made her more aroused as she could feel the itch inside of her pussy and asshole for attention.

Without Britina hindering her, Kim gain full advantage of her father and what he had to offer. She slides her mouth down over his cock, welcoming him into the warm space of her mouth. When reaching Britina's hand however, she stop and slide herself back up to the head; leaving behind a large amount of saliva that trickle down to her friend's hand.

The feel of the saliva did nothing to stop Britina as she continues to lick along the right ballsack of James. She had moved from her initial spot among the middle to her current lower spot, sampling the flavors that James had and keeping up the pace with her licking. She open her eyes just up to see the effort she put in then shut her eyes once more to focus on licking the man before her.

The actions of Britina and Kim stop for a brief moment when feeling James stroking the tops of their heads. Together, Kim and Britina open their eyes and shift their heads to stare up at James who was watching them proudly. The smile on his face was enough information for them to know that what they were doing was pleasurable to the man before them.

He release them from his hands and in doing so, both shut their eyes, lower their heads and return to their actions on his cock. Kim pick up in her sucking as she move her head up and down more. She moves her hands towards her chest and begins to pull on her mounds to enhance the pleasure she was already feeling. She pulls more on her breasts up to her nipples, pinch them, pull them then release them, but didn't neglect her sucking on her father's cock.

At the same time, Britina's attention was now on James' left ballsack as to not hinder Kim across from her. She runs her tongue from bottom to top, sampling all that James had to offer and drooling over him at the same time. She let out moans more accustomed to someone in heat and with each time she run the bulk of her tongue over the flesh before her, she feel more desire building inside of her.

Similarly yet unlike Kim, Britina too pleasured herself to gain more than what she was already getting. With her hands between her thighs, she made her fingers dance many times against her pussy. They seem into the soft, warm spots of her flesh allowing her fluids to seep into the water and heat her up faster. Enthralled by her current actions, Britina lost herself to what was happening as she continues to lick against James.

A clap of James' hands snap Kim and Britina out of their funk as their eyes open to their fullest. They pull away from James enough to get to the edges of the pool beside him. He shifts his gaze back and forth among them; watching them as closely as they could as well as the display of their bodies he knew so well. Kim lift herself up first follow by Britina as she kept her eyes shut unlike Kim.

The two young women shift themselves so that they were laying on their stomachs, their heads facing the pool as they crawl over James's thighs. Once close, Kim and Britina interlock their hands together along the base of his cock, Kim with her right hand, Britina with her left. They lean close once their fingers were between each other over his cock's base as the two lean close to his cockhead.

The entire time, James was watching in great interest until he narrows his eyes and another moan escape from his lips. The two young women work together once more to lap against James' cock, however they focus among the upper parts of his cock, keeping him straight as they could and staring at what he had. The strokes of their tongues made James' cock twitch many times, but the duo didn't allow him to escape.

They continue to slurp their tongues up and down, feeling the familiar form of his flesh as well as the veins and ridges they knew so well. Kim paid closer attention to his cockhead whenever she lick against her father; sampling him harder when coming up or down. Britina paid more attention to everything James had to offer as she narrow her eyes a bit more.

A sudden moan left from both Kim and Britina's mouths, the two tenses from a strong pleasurable sensations coursing throughout their beings. James had force his fingers inside both of their holes respectively without moving so much in place. His thumbs were inside both of their assholes while he had slipped his index and middle fingers into their pussies.

He apply the smallest amount of pressure inside of their holes, moving slightly, but not enough to so that he could fully pleasure them. However, to Kim and Britina it was more than enough to further get their juices flowing. Their entire bodies shudder in happiness from his invasion of their holes and continue their actions of licking against his cock.

They both move their tongues up to his cockhead and begin to playfully move them around the head as if fighting against one another. James snickers a little and pushes his fingers deeper into the holes of the women beside him. Enjoyment fill his being from the sight of their actions with Kim and Britina further surrendering to the pleasure that was now filling them up.

Precum seep out from the head and as if like bees to nectar, Britina and Kim move their tongues towards James' urethra. They lap up what they could of his precum, moaning lewder than before and focusing harder on his cockhead. James moans more from what he could feel from the two women; basking further in their want of him and their tongues moving over his cockhead.

When they couldn't taste anymore precum, Kim and Britina slowly drag their tongues down to the underside of his cockhead and begin to lick against that area precisely. Shudders run up and down James' person from this, but he enjoys himself nonetheless as Britina and Kim was now staring back at him closely. They continue their actions and enjoy the change in his demeanor, all the while getting off themselves from every second of their shared experience.

The mixture of actions between the trio was enough to push James over the limit. He didn't waste time holding himself back and from it, he surrenders himself to his need to cum. A large burst of cum erupt from deep inside of him and into the air. Kim and Britina completely stop their actions and retract their tongues from his cock the moment he releases for them.

They turn their focuses towards his cockhead, watching closely as he twitches from his release and how much cum fly out from him. More of his cum escape from inside of him and into the air, landing on both Kim and Britina's heads respectively. Unlike before when they scramble for his precum, the two young women simply watch his cum escape from deep inside of him.

They continue to watch James' eruption and though their outer appearance didn't show much emotion, in their eyes they hold numerous sensations that they knew they couldn't hold back for long. Hunger, amazement, wonder, desire, need, they all race through Britina and Kim's beings the longer they watch James release more of his cum into the air.

The last of his seed finally land back down on his cock and hit parts of their faces. James pants out heavily from the end of his orgasm with Kim and Britina continue to take in his stiff cock. He hadn't lost a single bit of his length or girth, much to their enjoyment and cravings. They kiss the head of his cock together in a sudden gesture that made James tremble more and pant out in need.

They pull away from him, lean back into his hands and stare up at his face, as if showing they were ready for whatever he had to offer them. James turns to Kim first and nods to her. He turns to Britina next and nod to her, both young women smirking at him in want. He sight to himself and lean back a bit from the pool while pulling his fingers from inside of their holes.

The area of the pool changes once more with louder moans filling the air. Kim was sitting on the lap of her father, facing him with her hands on his shoulders and bouncing eagerly on top of his stiff cock. He was trapped deep inside of her pussy as she continues to take his length inside of her. It was a simple task for her as her pussy was heavily drenched in her juices and his cock still had traces of saliva and his cum among his length.

He held her by her waist as he watches her move up and down on top of his lap. The familiar sight of her body shining in the sunlight made it more enjoyable for him. He feels her inner walls tugging on his cock whenever she moves up and down on top of him. Her asscheeks slamming down on top of his thighs, but not hard enough to cause him pain. As well as how much she was holding onto him, moaning for more of his cock.

As the bond between father and daughter deepened, Britina was watching close to their person within the pool. She zero in her gaze towards where Kim and James were connected, taking in the sight of Kim's pussy releasing more juices onto James as well as her inner walls pulling on his cock; preventing him from pulling away. However, Britina knew that James would never force Kim off until they were finished.

A fulfilling moan left from Kim as she pulls away from James with her eyes shut tightly. Britina and James knew what was happening at this point. Kim was cumming from the short time they were together. She lean forward and pant heavily as her father rub on her right side to comfort her. She giggles happily from this and returns to bouncing on top of his lap despite her orgasm still going strong.

The bouncing on top of his lap grant her more enjoyment that course through her person by the second. Her inner walls tighten around his cock to give him more of what she had and in turn, he throbs inside of her. The head of his cock smash against her womb many times whenever she drop down on top of him and when she rise up, she would quickly drop back down to gain more of the pleasure she crave from before.

Without warning, Kim fall backwards on top of her father's lap with him quickly grasping her waist tighter to keep her from falling into the water. Britina swim backwards in surprise of this while a wide eyed James stare down at Kim in her new posture. The young woman smirks to her father proudly; savoring how he looks currently until she begins to move her ass.

She rocks herself as much as she could on top of him with James responding in turn. They moan together in this new posture much to the delight to Britina. The initial shock and concern for Kim end as she continue to watch the father and daughter dive deeper into their deprave desires. Kim picks up speed due to James helping her to move as they both moan together.

He calms his concerns from before; moving with his child and feeling her pussy tighten even more than before. The sensations they were sharing from their connection this time build up by the second as did their speed. Kim moan out loudly and wild as she reach for her father's wrists rather than letting her hands and arms stay idle. She hold onto him hard and move faster with him as James pick up his pace as well.

Without the ability to see where they were connected, Britina swim around to her right to get a better view. She delights in Kim's breasts rocking about and the sweat building on their bodies. How James was completely focused on giving Kim more pleasure and increasing his own pace at the same time. She stops in the water almost close to the edge and take in the sight of the two continuing to move.

Faster Kim and James move together, the water near them gushing and rippling about a bit until they both shut their eyes tightly. James lowers his head while Kim arches her back; screaming out in ecstasy. Both had released at the same time with James flooding Kim's womb heavily in cum and Kim's walls tightening around his cock; milking every part of him for more of his seed.

The amount of cum that invade Kim's womb made it expand as she lost herself to a second orgasm that follow suit. She shows the face of a whore that Britina and James knew of, but only Britina could witness it much to her delight. She smirks from ear to ear at the sight of it and continues to bask in the connection that the daughter and father were having currently.

James' release end, but Kim's walls didn't want to release him. Her walls milk him for more of his cum that begin to squirt out from his cockhead. He pants from this until he helps to pull his daughter upright on his lap. She loops her arms around his head the moment she was on his lap again and pants heavily. Her soaked hair drip down onto his legs as her walls continue to milk him for the leftover cum inside of him.

It soon became Britina's turn with her moans filling their air similarly to how Kim did before. However, she didn't have James trapped inside of her hot wet pussy, he was trapped deep inside of her asshole. She was facing away from his chest, her front to the horizon in the distance as she bounces eagerly on his lap. With her eyes shut, her arms around his head near the back and her legs together on top of him, she continuously bounces on his lap; accepting his hot, wet, throbbing cock deep within her.

James during this was busy stroking her stomach with his left hand and squeezing on her right breast in his right. He kept his eyes shut and lick eagerly against her back whenever she bounce up and down on top of him. He did his best to keep his legs apart to show where he and her were connected, knowing that Kim was watching them just as closely as Britina did when she wasn't gaining pleasure.

Kim was directly across from the two, watching eagerly and swimming in place. She wasn't as close as Britina was, but was able to see enough of where James and Britina were connected. She admires how alluring Britina's pussy was currently, but couldn't help herself when staring at how Britina slam her ass down on top of her father's laps.

Britina moan out more until she tilt her head back with a slight whip of her hair. A satisfied expression was on her face as she bites down on her lower lip from the pleasure that rush throughout her being. Kim knew what was happening with Britina and how she already was cumming from the pleasure that run throughout her being. However, James didn't allow her to remain still.

Moving his other hand to her breast, he forces Britina to bounce on top of his cock again. She scream out in happiness feeling him take command as well as giving her more of his cock as he made her bounce roughly on top of her. Kim notices this in surprise and enjoys herself with a wide smirk from James taking control. He moans out as well from his actions which Kim listen to more than Britina's moans.

Britina's moan pick up as she lick her lips wildly from how much control and power James was forcing onto her. She feels his cock rubbing against every wall inside of her asshole and in turn she made sure to keep her tight asshole around his cock as much as she could. She trembles heavily from another orgasm hitting her, but James continues to guide her along his cock.

Kim swim a bit closer to the sight of the two connected until she pulls back in the water with wider eyes. Britina arch herself up close to James' chest with her entire body trembling harder than before. Kim smirk from his, but notice a change in James as well. He was holding onto her breasts firmly in his hands and that was enough for Kim to know what was going on.

James was releasing a great deal of cum inside of Britina's asshole as the young woman tremble further from the orgasm racing throughout her being. During their shared orgasms, Kim was watching closely. She smirks from ear to ear at the sight of some of James' cum escaping from within Britina's asshole and seeping down to his ballsack in the process.

James and Britina calm down slightly from what they were sharing then smirk together from the sexual high that lingered in their beings…


	2. Hot Tub Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Britina play with their daddy some more in the hot tub.

Steam rise from the bubbling waters of the hot tub with Kim and Britina pressing themselves together within the water. They moan together from James' hands pushing against the outer sides of the breasts to keep them together. He was leaning towards them, sucking on Britina's left breast in front of him as he moves his tongue lewdly over it.

Kim watches this in want of her father's attention, but continues to moan from his touch against the outer side of her left breast. Their nipples were still hard from their earlier session as the duo stare down at their breasts. James pulls away briefly from Britina then shift to Kim's right breast. He opens his mouth as wide as he could and engulf her nipple inside of him.

A strong pull from in his mouth cause Kim's hard nipple to sink into his mouth, making her moan louder than before. James allows her nipple to pull back, but suck hard on it once more. Another moan left from Kim with her arching her head back and accepting the pleasure that her father was giving to her. As James pleasure Kim more, Britina turn her attention to the floor surrounding them.

Scattered among various spots of the floor were different sex toys of varying styles, colors, sizes and shapes. Each one brought a wide smile to Britina's gaze as she look at each of them closely until she turns around towards Kim and James once again. James pulls away suddenly; much to Britina's confusion then blink again when looking at Kim sinking into the water's depths.

The face that Kim sported was filled with pleasure, fulfillment and weakness with her smile wide almost ear to ear. Britina smirk at this then turn forward feeling James in front of her. The two stare into one another's eyes happily as Britina smile towards him. James smile as well towards her with both of them shutting their eyes and suddenly kissing heavily.

They open their mouths and move their tongues around eagerly. Britina loop her arms around his back, rubbing her hands up and down his wet flesh while James holds her without moving his hands. The kiss didn't last as the two pull away and James move his hands down towards her asscheeks. Firmly, he sinks his hands into her flesh as she moans out from his simple touch.

Swiftly, he hikes her up from the water and in turn, she lay down on her back; staring back at James in a great deal of want. She spread her legs apart, making sure not to hit Kim nearby as James blink at the sight of this. A slow smile form on his lips as he saw the sight of her pussy and asshole. How her pussy glisten and how her asshole was slightly spread, gapping from their previous actions.

James move away from Britina's person towards the opposite side of the spacious hot tub and snatch up a black anal plug that was sitting upright before his gaze. He grasps it in his right hand and return back to Britina in mere seconds. She watches the entire time in anticipation of what was to come for her. James pull the plug up and wave it before her gaze which Britina nod eagerly for the toy.

Another smile form on James' lips as he pulls the plug towards his lips. He slowly licks against it to lube it up, much to Britina's delight. He continues this for a few moments then lean down towards her asshole. He carefully pushes the plug inside of her asshole, watching it spread apart and in turn, Britina moan out heavily from what was being done to her.

Once the plug was inside of her, James stare at it closely; watching closely at how Britina tremble before his eyes. The smile on his face widen until he blink hearing the sound of water across from him. He turns to his right closely witnessing Kim rising up from the water's depth and bending herself over. She purposely stick her ass out towards the air, wagging it back and forth in a cute tempting manner that made James laugh a little.

He watches his daughter for a bit, taking in the sight of her wagging her ass to get his attention. He shut his eyes and shifts himself back to the toys across from his person like he did before. Kim continues to shake her ass despite his departure as if she was lost to the pleasure she needed and what had left her. Britina blinks and look back at Kim to her left with glee in her person as she spread her arms away from her.

The face that filled Britina's eyes from seeing Kim was that of a whore who needed attention; a whore who wanted to be fucked to gain a cock or something to fill her holes. It made Britina smirk from ear to ear at the sight of this then turn her focus back to James. She notice that he was having a hard time picking out the toy he wanted to use on Kim as he was rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and keeping his left hand against his side.

True to what Britina could tell James was having a hard time deciding on the toy to pick for Kim. He notice the other anal plugs among the floor, the beads that were present, the animal tails that could go inside of a person and even the princess plugs present. He skims his gaze among each of them trying his best to decide until he blinks hearing Kim moaning and whimpering in the distance.

Knowingly, he reach down to the crystal blue anal plug among the floor near his right, much larger than the one that he put inside of Britina and showing a much more allure than the others. He grasps it in his right hand, pull it to his lips and lick against it as much as he could. He turns around and approaches the two women he left behind before. He lifts up his hand, showing Britina the plug he chooses much to her surprise and curiosity.

When James reaches the fronts of the two young women, he turns to Kim and lean down towards her. He grasps her left asscheek in his hand, causing her to stop and whimper in further near. He pull her asscheek aside, taking in her asshole and pussy which both were glistening in fluids from both the water's depth and Kim's pussy itself. In a fatherly manner, he lean down and gently lick against Kim's asscrack; making her arch forward and moan heavily.

James moves his tongue as precisely as he could against Kim's asscrack, avoiding her holes and sampling her flesh at his leisure. Though Kim moans, she craves more than just her father licking against her ass. He spanks her once, much to Kim's delight, but still she wish for more. He stops for a moment and lean back at the sight of her asshole with Britina watching closely.

James move his right hand towards Kim's asshole and unlike with Britina, he tease her by rubbing the smooth tip against Kim's hole up and down slowly. He suddenly forces every bit of the plug inside of Kim as the young woman scream at the top of her lungs. She stretch out her arms, tremble from top to bottom and stare out into the distance in the most fulfilling way with her eyes fully opened.

The plug fully spread her asshole and inners greatly as added pleasure rush throughout her being. James resumes his licking along her asscrack having spread her asscheeks once again with his hands along the top of her asscheeks. He focus on her a bit more, running more of his tongue to pleasure her while taking in the scent and change of Kim's demeanor.

A loud moan left from Kim's mouth as she once came from what was running through her. James turns his focus to her pussy noticing how her pussy was heavily leaking out from what had been done to her. He back away when noticing Kim sinking into the water. Before she could fully submerge herself, he grasps her by her armpits and helps her up so that she could at least rest inside of the tub without fear of being overheated or drowned.

The fatherly side of James was showing, but before it could fully manifest, he turn forward feeling Britina crawling onto his lap. She loops her arms around his neck and smirk to him as he did the same towards her. Again, they share a kiss, but stare into each other's eyes in need. He rise up from the water and lay her down back on the surface of the floor.

She didn't allow him to escape from her grasp however she moves her right arm to her side and begin to feel on the floor repeatedly. She grasps a large, black cockring and holds it up before James who turns around when she did so. He blinks at it in confusion, turning his gaze to Britina who smirk at him in greater want. He nods to her once, stand up in wait and begin to stroke his cock to get himself as hard as possible.

Loud, whorish moans fill the air with Britina rocking on the floor and James holding her legs by her middle thigh. There was a large amount of focus on his face as a few minutes had passed from when Britina offered the cockring to him. It was around the base of his cock making him far larger than he was before as he continues to fill the juicy pussy of Britina.

She didn't seem to mind his larger cock as she listen to his grunts, accept his movements and savor how her walls were spreading even more than before. His larger cockhead was smashing against her womb, nearly letting it give in and spread to allow him access inside of her. She drools happily from him pummeling her pussy with James continuing to fill her.

Kim during this was slightly jealous and slightly weak from the sight of James filling her with his now larger cock. She stares at his thrust and how the mixture of pleasure and pain was inside of James' person. She didn't know this, nor did Britina, but James was holding back his desire to cum at this point. Though he continues to push inside of her with his now larger cock, he had a drive to cum from what was happening.

Kim slightly shifts herself towards her father and holds him in her arms around his stomach. She stops him from thrusting which had him and Britina turn to his person. She playfully reaches for the ring and unhooks it allowing James a great deal of relief. He moans out loudly as a powerful amount of his cum release from inside of him and fill Britina's womb in a matter of seconds.

The first burst of cum that flood her womb made Britina arches herself back and scream out at the top of her lungs. The large amount of cum that fill Britina's womb made her scream out further with James savor greatly the amount of cum leaving from inside of his person. Kim smirks from ear to ear at the sight of this even going to far as to lower herself down into the water.

She kept enough of herself exposed to see what was happening as some of the cum inside of Britina begin to spill from inside of her, coating the anal plug as well as spilling into the water. As Kim watch this, James finish his release and pant out heavily until he blink feeling Kim's head rubbing against his thighs. He pull back and look down noticing her licking against the spilling cum eagerly that made Britina moan out heavily.

The greedy manner of Kim's lick made James hard inside of Britina which she moans from without a second thought. When no more cum seeps out from Britina; Kim pulls away and crawls out of the water as quickly as she could. Britina follow Kim the moment she couldn't feel Kim's tongue against her and the cum inside of her spilling out anymore.

Kim crawl over Britina's face and before Britina could do anything, Kim lean down and force a strong kiss onto Britina's lips. Britina's eyes widen greatly from this as she open her mouth at the same time as Kim. The cum Kim had gathered seep into Britina's mouth with both young women swirling their tongues eagerly to share the taste of cum Kim had gathered.

James watch this closely feeling himself getting even harder inside of Britina and from it, he begin to buck back and forth inside of her tight pussy. Britina moan however she didn't stop her tongue swirling against Kim's. Much of the cum that Kin had given Britina was seeping into her throat with Kim keeping a good amount of cum to herself the more they swirl their tongues.

The thrusting from James and Kim pleasuring her mouth brought a large amount of pleasure into Britina's being faster. She moan through the kiss feeling another orgasm taking hold of her person as she slam her hands hard on the floor. Kim and James didn't stop their actions currently with both enjoying themselves further. The thrusting from James and the tongue movements of Kim made the orgasm stronger for Britina with her eyes rolling into her head.

Kim pulls away with a light moan and Britina pant out heavily from the lack of connection between the two women. Britina stare up at Kim feeling more enjoyment from James pumping inside of her. Kim slowly shifts herself on top of Britina's body with James ending his thrusting momentary. He watch his daughter climb on top of Britina and from it, he notice a few of the toys rolling away from his right.

He blinks at the sight of the many items that roll away as a few of them were Hitachi wands, anal bead stings, a few bullet vibrators of varying sizes as well as a few clamps that were resting on the floor; blocking some of the items from rolling further away. James also notice a bit of tape resting further away and thought for a moment about it.

At the same time, Kim and Britina were staring deep into one another's eyes. They moan together from Kim slightly grinding her breasts over the mounds of Britina under her. Both their nipples were hard, the movement brought enjoyment to both, but it end when Britina wince and shut her eyes tightly. Kim blinks a few times at the young woman under her then turn around to her right hearing the sounds of water slushing about.

Without James' cock inside of her, Britina tremble heavily in need of the man's cock. She slowly opens her eyes and pants heavily then looks up at Kim's person. She and Kim turn towards James' person as he was pulling out from the water and slowly approach the many toys that were lingering on the floor, He carefully pick them up one at a time with the two women following his movements.

He could feel the gazes of the two women on his person as he rise up and turn around towards them; keeping the items in her arms. He smiles to the both of them and narrow his eyes as the narrow their eyes at them from how he carry himself. Britina once again shiver from his gaze on her body; taking from what he was giving her with Kim smirking from ear to ear at her father's gaze.

Kim turns her attention towards Britina who did the same at the same time. Together, they smirk to one another as Kim roll over to her right. Britina roll to her right as the two of them push themselves up on their hands and knees. They rise up as best as they could, Britina slightly stumbling in place though she smirk and regain much of her strength.

Kim and James smile towards her with the two of them made their way towards James' person. He moves to them as they begin to take some of the toys out of his arms until he held no more. He turns around and places his arms over their shoulders and shifts his attention back and forth among them. Britina stares at up him from his left in eager desire feeling more of his cum and pussy juices leaking out from inside of her.

He turns his focus towards Kim under his right arm with her offering a more smug appeal compared to Britina. She licks her lips from bottom to top and nod to her father as he nod to her in eager want. When he turns his focus back to Britina, she nods as well towards him with the trio stepping forward. James guides the young women forward as they follow after him to the door leading out of the bathroom.

When they reach the door, the young women place the items down on top of a small table before them and James turn around back to the other toys present. He quickly grasp to large Hitachi wands in his grasp then move back to the young woman quickly. He turns them on and brushes them up against the lowest parts of their backsides; causing Kim and Britina to rise up in place.

They tense greatly with excited expressions with James watching them closely as he slightly kneel down on his knees. He watches closely at their reactions while pushing more of the wand close to their pussies. Juices fly out from his actions as he smirks from the sight of this and the juices flowing down more onto the floor. Kim and Britina fully lower themselves; accepting the pleasure and surrendering to it happily.

He begins to move the wands back and forth against their pussies and notice the difference coming from Britina compared to Kim. Some of the mixture of cum and pussy juice seep out faster from Britina from James' actions. It didn't hinder the actions of James as he continues to rub against the two females and their pussies until he turn off the wands and pull them away.

Before Kim and Britina could do anything, James drops the wands and strongly spanks both of their asscheeks among the center. The two women rise up and moan out loudly from the blows to their backsides. They fumble forward slightly and again, James spanks their asscheeks again. The two young woman leans forward before the wall and the door, placing their hands against the wall and door's surfaces.

James pulls his hands back and spanks their asses against much to the delight of Britina and Kim. He watches closely from their weakness from his blows as he knowingly savors the sight of this. In his mind, he knew what he would do next and what he wanted most out of the two trembling women before him.


	3. Backyard Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James plays with his girls in a kinky way, while camping in Britina’s backyard.

Among the vast area of Britina's backyard was a large tent of green, blue and black coloring. It remains still, anchored perfectly with James slowly approaching the tent in a deep green robe on his person. Over his right shoulder was a large red duffel bag, closed to the air surrounding him. He made his way to the front of the tent, lean down to the zipper and lifts it up to the top.

Quickly, he slips inside of the tent and lower the zipper back down feeling the warm atmosphere of the room surrounding him as well as the light that illuminate the space by a fireless lantern hanging away from where he came in from. He turns around and drops the bag to his side at the sight of the bent over Kim and Britina as the two kept their asses up in the air. The sight of their bodies made him hard quickly as James narrows his eyes at the sight of the two women across from him.

Kim had a pair of black dog ears on top of her head as she remain in place; whimpering a bit. In her mouth was a crimson ballgag with small holes inside of it as she drools a little bit. She kept her arms behind her back, left over the right, as she was bound by tight ropes of brown coloring that kept her arms in place. Along with the ropes keeping her arms bound, the ropes were tied around her breasts tightly; forcing them to get red slightly. Kim had a black dog tail inside of her asshole with a single black bead sticking out covered in lube.

To her right was Britina donning a pair of white cat ears on top of her head. Unlike Kim, she kept quite with a silver ballgag in her mouth with holes just like Kim's among them. Just like Kim, she leak out a good amount of drool from her mouth, doing her best to keep it from getting too far. She had her arms behind her back, but unlike Kim, she had her wrists together by a pair of steel handcuffs that kept her arms in place. On her nipples was a pair of pink nipple clamps that dug into her flesh and aid in the sensations she was feeling. Inside of her asshole was a white cat tail with a single white bead sticking out, covered in lube just like Kim's was.

James stares at the two of them closely, taking in the sight of them as much as he could. He crouches down a bit and stares at their backsides more. Kim and Britina feel the gaze of James on their bodies; trembling heavily in delight as Kim whimper out from feeling her father. James shift his attention to Kim first, noticing how much juice she was producing then turn to Britina, examining how much she was giving off.

A proud, fatherly smile form on his lips as he rise up in place and reach for the front of his robe. Carefully, he undid the ties and allows the robe to fall to his feet; revealing his naked body to the air. He move towards Kim first and drop to his knees. He grasps her asscheeks among the outer parts of her bubble butt and pulls his daughter's cheeks apart.

Kim moan out from his touch, but moan louder when feeling James' tongue pressing against the bottom of her pussy. At a slow, careful pace, James slide his tongue up and down against the inner folds of daughter's hole. The taste of her pussy combine with the many sensations she gave off fill his tongue rapidly. Kim leak out more pussy juice with each stroke of his tongue and drool heavily in delight.

Britina across from her listen closely, but made no attempt to look towards Kim or James. She allows her mind to race to what James could possibly be doing to Kim as she further listens. The actions on Kim's pussy end and James pull away from her. He made his way over to Britina's location, leaving Kim behind panting heavily and drooling out further.

Once behind Britina, James drop down to his knees and place his hands along the inner parts of her cheeks where her asscrack reside. He slowly pushes her cheeks apart, making Britina whimper in need. Her naughty smells fill the air as James inhales them heavily. He shut his eyes and drop down towards her clit; kissing it heavily and sucking it hard with his lips.

Like Kim, Britina surrender to the pleasure of James' actions; tightening her hands into fists and shuddering in place. Her eyes roll into her head quickly from him continuing to suck on her clit as she wiggles her ass a little bit from it all. Suddenly, she yells out feeling both of her asscheeks firmly struck by James behind her who had stopped his actions on her clit.

James lowers his hands away from her asscheeks and returns them to forcing her asscheeks apart. James begin to lick against the harden clit of Britina who moan from the hot tongue of the man behind her. She didn't wiggle like before rather she basks in the pleasure of James' actions. Kim listens as well happily, but eagerly wanted the attention that Britina was currently getting.

He pulls away from Britina's backside, rise to his feet and turn back to the bag he left behind. Upon reaching it, he pulls the zipper back, taking in the sight of the many toys he had placed inside of the bag, he examine them each one at a time. He listens to the sounds both girls were making, but his focus on the toys in the bag continues. He rise back up again and approach Kim from behind.

Pulling his right hand back, he repeatedly slaps her asscheeks across the top of them. He watches closely at the change in color that builds from his blows. Kim during this struggle to keep herself calm as the slaps to her asscheeks made her sexual drive higher than before. Her cheeks turn redder, the stinging pleasure rush throughout her person and from each blow, she drool more in delight.

The slaps to her asscheeks end with James approaching Britina from behind. He offers the same, but with his left hand as Britina didn't make as much noise as Kim. Despite her lower pitch and amount, she enjoys herself the same way that Kim was enjoyed herself. She savor the stinging of her asscheeks, the blows to her cheeks and how much power James gave to her each time he hit her.

James ends his blows to Britina's asscheeks and rise up once again; turning his focus back to the bag he left opened. He thought for a moment about what to do with both of them then smile to himself hosting great insight. When close to the bag, he drop to his knees and rummage through the items present with Kim and Britina panting heavily in wait of his return.

The atmosphere inside of the tent changes from James' rummaging inside of the bag. He was on his knees behind the two young women as they were now pushed together side by side; trembling heavily in weakness, whimpering in enjoyment and doing their best to keep themselves balanced. James watches and listens closely to what was happening between the two of them as he kept his arms extended under their spread thighs and crotches.

In the grasp of James' hands were long Hitachi wands on full force against the pussies of Kim and Britina. He watches closely at their juices gushing out heavily from the feel of the toys against them. James kept them close enough to give them the best sensations possible while shifting his gaze back and forth between the two. A smile was on his face, a smile of dominance that reflects his enjoyment of pleasure the two bound young women.

Along with the wands against their pussies, both Kim and Britina had a single bullet vibrator taped against their erect clits. Like the wands James was using, the vibrators were set to their highest setting, humming slightly similar to the wands as the pleasure course faster through the bodies of the two young women. It aid in their release of juices and how much they were enjoying themselves.

Though James couldn't see their faces, Kim and Britina sport expressions that reflect their enjoyment of their current situation. Kim's eyes were rolling into her head, blushing slightly on her cheeks and surrendering herself more to what was being done to her. Britina at the same time was doing her best to keep from shutting her eyes as the pleasure was overwhelming her mind.

James slyly moves the wands back and forth against their holes nearly reaching their assholes as the duo of young women moan out in the process. The rush of sensations snaps them out of their current funk and in turn they desire more of what James could offer them. He watches closely at the two of them together rather than shift his gaze back and forth. He grips the wands tightly and slides them slowly up more of their flesh.

In one swift pull, James retracts the wands from their pussies, making both Kim and Britina squeal in weakness. James shut off the wands and tosses them away without taking his focus from the two in front of him. The amount of pussy juice that was escaping their holes seep down to their knees as it was clear to James how much they were enjoying themselves.

He stares at how they twitch before him, needing to cum and craving more from him. How their pussy juices continue to flow out in a steady pace as their pussies themselves were sticking from the experience. He imagine how they look in their mind with Kim ravished by pleasure and Britina surrendering more to her desires to gain more from him.

He lean up towards their tails and begin to pull on them in a violent manner. Kim and Britina arch forward from this; trembling more from how much strength and speed he apply to pulling on their tails. He lowers himself down towards their pussies to see any changes among the two which made him smirk. What filled his gaze was the sight of wetter, stickier pussies of the two women as their feminine odors fill his nose.

He continues his pulling on their tails with one bead each escaping from their assholes. Kim and Britina screams out when this happens, but remain against the ground. They drool heavily from the pleasure rushing through them as both came from the powerful sensations running throughout their bodies. It didn't escape James as their naughtier scents fill his nose; making him smiles in want of both of them.

Moans bounce around inside of the tent with Kim and Britina freed from their confines. However, Britina had the same ropes tied around her breasts as Kim as she moans heavily for James. They were missing their ears, their tails, and their ballgags as Britina remain on her hands and knees while keeping herself balanced on the ground. Kim lay on top of her friend's back, spreading her legs and rubbing on her breasts eagerly at the sight of James behind them both.

He remains slightly elevated from the floor, plunging his stiff cock in and out of Britina's asshole repeatedly. He stares down at how her inner walls pull on his cock whenever he move as well as take in how easy it was for him to slide in and out of her asshole. Gripping the tops of her cheeks for balance helps him to fuck her more while making sure to not fill her balls deep.

He picks up speed in his thrust, filling her greatly with more of his cock. He notices Kim wiggling against Britina in a unique manner without falling from her friend. The sight was tempting to James, but he continues to focus on fucking Britina before him. He pick up a little bit of speed that made Britina moan out more until she drop her head and shudder from top to bottom.

Another orgasm race throughout Britina's person rapidly, in addition to James continuing to pump his cock in and out of her asshole. She wanted to drop down and savor it better, but remain as she was from James continuing to thrust inside of her asshole. He push everything he had inside of her and moan in deep fulfillment; feeling his cock expanding.

Britina feel this deep inside of her and moan loudly feeling him spraying cum deep inside of her. Britina drop her head in complete surrender and drool heavily onto the ground between her hands. She laugh to herself from the rush of sensations filling her being as well as James' cum spilling deeper inside of her asshole. He shakes a little from his release, but remains firm in giving what he had to Britina before him.

When he couldn't feel anymore cum, he pull himself out slowly from Britina, making her moan in need of him. He rise up towards Kim who was watching in jealous want then smile when witnessing the rise of her father. He brush his cockhead against her asshole for a few strokes then thrust every inch of himself deep inside of the young woman before him.

There wasn't enough time for Kim to fully savor her father's cock as James buck himself forward and back quickly and hard. Each thrust he give to her made Kim moan out loudly with Britina listening with half opened eyes. She could feel Kim's body rocking against her own, recalling her time with James and how much he had given to her previously.

James had much more to enjoy from the sight of Kim with her front aim to the ceiling of the tent. Her breasts rocking every time James thrust his cock in and out of her tight asshole. It was as if he hadn't lost any of his girth as he continues to pump his cock in and out of her asshole as much as he could. He narrow his eyes a bit from the sensations as Kim wildly moan out happily.

Kim's toes curl tightly from her orgasm hitting her with it increasing from James continuing to thrust inside of her. Her eyes roll in her head from the pleasure of both the orgasm and James fucking her as she let herself go once more. James picks up speed and slides more of his cock within her as he lifts his hands from Britina's ass to Kim's kneecaps.

Faster he pumps within Kim's asshole, feeling her walls tightening around him and some of her pussy juices seeping down onto his cock. It made it far easier for him to invade inside of her and in seconds, he plunge himself hard within her and press himself hard against her. He twitch from top to bottom with Kim doing the same, however the loud scream that erupt from inside of her change the atmosphere between them all.

The amount of cum that left from James was a bit heavier compared to his previous spray. He stare down at Kim, watching her closely as she twitch more from what was being given to her. To James, she looks far wilder than before compare to the other times they had enjoyed themselves. It made him smile while feeling more of his cum escape from deep within him.

Britina during this blink to herself and lick his bottom lip slightly jealous of Kim despite the amount of cum still trapped inside of her asshole. She listens to the moans leaving from Kim and how wilder she sound as she did her best to remain on her hands and knees. She shut her eyes to better grasp what was happening between them despite the weight against her frame.

Kim seems to have lost her mind during her orgasm as well as feeling her father filling her asshole with his cum. The hot seed reach deep inside of her hole that splash against every part of her. Another orgasm hit her from the amount of cum filling her as she begins to laugh happily from what she was gaining. James, during this, watches closely at the change in his child and smirk proudly despite his light panting.

The night fall onto the backyard of Britina's estate as the trio remain inside of the tent. There was a set of sleeping bags on the ground of the tent, but the largest of the three was left open with James remaining in the center of it. He was watching Kim and Britina licking along his nasty smelling cock as if it was the best thing in the world to both of them.

Britina rest to his right and Kim rest against his left, both were holding the base of his cock while licking up and down against the middle and upper parts of his stiff cock. His cock was all that matter to the both of them, more so to Kim as she lick slightly faster compared to Britina across from her. They continue to lick against what they could, feeling his cock throbbing against their tongues and his scent filling their noses.

How the two women laid allow their asses to be seen by James who shift his attention between Kim and Britina quickly. Within Britina's asshole was a light blue colored, motorized dildo that move counterclockwise. Kim had a similar motorized dildo inside of her asshole in a similar manner, but clockwise. The sight of them made him smile as he continues to shift his gaze back and forth between them.

He shut his eyes and moans as his cum erupt once again into the air and onto this cock and the women that stop licking against his cock. He turns his focus towards his cock, moaning a bit as Kim and Britina heavily lick on his cock whenever they could feel his cum. He watches happily despite feeling himself expanding greatly and more cum flying out from his cockhead.

When the last of his cum seeps out from his cock; Kim and Britina works together to force out what was left deep inside of the man's length. They didn't kiss or lick against the cockhead; rather they force and pull on his flesh making James moan out a bit more. They shift themselves and watch more of his cum ooze out from the head much to the delight of the grinning Britina and Kim.

James watches them closely, knowing that they would want more. He moans feeling them lick against the head and narrow their gazes at his cock. For a brief moment, they turn their focuses towards to him as he smiles back to them in want. They turn their focuses back to the head of his cock and lick against it, not caring about anything else, but pleasure from the man they were holding onto.


End file.
